


What Once was Yours is Now Mine

by Ofhisinvestigation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Human!Nines, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Mild Smut, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, android!gavin, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofhisinvestigation/pseuds/Ofhisinvestigation
Summary: Nines is a detective who works at the Detroit Police Department, Perkins is an FBI who owned an android; He’s decided to give the android away to one of the detectives at the department due to some issues he’s had with his partner… very deep issues  Nines happens to be the lucky one getting this android; Gv200 Also known as Gavin. Gavin is transferred to the DPD, Once both Nines and Gavin were now official partners. Nines notices some different things about this android, not in a bad way or anything it’s just. Different. Very different. After Gavin's transfer Perkins contemplates a bit about his decision, he decides he wants Gavin back for his own...pleasures; pleasures that aren’t particularly pleasing.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	1. The Transfer

Agent Richard Perkins, An FBI that is very well-known. He’s a very strict man, he helps work on various cases and visits the DPD sometimes. Perkins also owns an android who’s very different from the rest, Perkins typed on his computer while eyeing the android across from him, he tapped a pen on the side of his desk while his hand was propped on the desk holding his chin; an indication of thinking. Both the DPD and the FBI are two separate departments that are relatively close to each other. The FBI rarely went and visited the other department, however they are both linked in ways when solving cases and such. Nothing really new or out of the ordinary, Perkins was very focused on his work at the time. Usually he’d ask his android to do most of the work for him which he did. However not the way he desired the majority of the work the android produced for him didn’t meet his criteria which made Perkins all the more stricter than other owners of androids.

Perkins finished the last sentence of a summary he wrote for his superior, he pushed back his chair facing the android. GV200; an android that was very different from the rest. Gavin was slumped in his chair just beside Perkins, his hood flipped up and his arms were crossed, Gavin had the image of someone who didn’t want to last through a class lecture or listen to one. Gavin acted more human than any other android; therefore he was deviant. Perkins is the only human aware of Gavin’s sudden deviancy from some past events, today Perkins was in an okay mood. Usually he was very moody or angry on occasion; but today was different from the rest. Perkins called the DPD requesting to get Gavin transferred since he had fairly a huge amount of time with the android a bit too much to know such little things about the android. Perkins sighed a little before calmly speaking.

“Gavin.” Perkins started, he was explaining to Gavin about his transfer. Well the main details and such, he expected no less from the reactions he may have gotten from him. Gavin flinched a little in his seat before looking up and scrambling back into a better posture; his legs together and on the floor, not curled up or spread out like he usually does, his hands folded in his lap neatly as possible. He looked at Perkins showing he was fully alert and listening. 

“Yes sir?” Gavin simply replied in a hushed tone, one that wasn’t too harsh or too rough. 

“I’ve requested from the department for a transfer, meaning you’ll be working for the Detroit Police Department and not the FBI anymore. Once this transfer is complete you’ll need to report straight to the office before heading anywhere else. That doesn’t mean you can mess around or anything you need to listen to your new boss and such.” Perkins explained sternly while pulling up the email and double checked it, Jeffrey fowler allowed this whole arrangement to occur. 

**“Starting today I will find a partner for Gavin. We welcome the android to help with tasks and make cases much easier, though the android may be advanced in FBI work he still can adjust to detective work. We are in need of detectives since there are rarely any in this department. Thank you for bringing this to my attention it’s unfortunate your partner isn’t working the way you expect. You can send him over today or whenever you’re ready, he must report to the office upon arriving before he goes anywhere else.” - Jeffery Fowler**

Gavin nodded lighty taking in every word Perkins spoke, he’ll of course follow all orders from his new boss… actually Gavin could hardly wait to get out of the FBI, the place was never really a safe environment for Gavin. He never adjusted or got along with anyone there since androids weren’t liked by many in that particular place nor was there really any other androids working with the FBI. Gavin is also aware of a revolution that happened a long time ago; about a few months ago. The androids never succeeded in gaining their freedom which is why many others continue to hate them. Gavin didn’t quite understand the rest but he knew he was alive, he knew he was deviant. Gavin can only fit in by acting obedient, which he does but in a very different way. At least it’s not too obvious he’s deviant to others.

Gavin’s features are a lot different from the rest usually androids are new and clean; Very much like getting a new car, yet that is not the case for Gavin. Gavin has a visible nose scar starting on the left side of his nose going across the bridge of it and ending on the right side of his nose, not too big but it still was very visible to the naked eye since the scar was blue. Gavin’s skin projector didn’t work like the others, usually androids were able to regenerate their skin with no problems but Gavin’s worked very slowly or sometimes not at all. 

Gavin’s body was littered with scars and marks, he could get very insecure about them which was why he always stuck with wearing his hoodie. The hoodie was well fit however, the hood being able to cover Gavin’s whole face which was nice since Gavin tended to hide himself or shield himself from people most of the time. But other than that, he just kept it up to just keep it up. His LED only whirls red so knowing what the android felt was a bit difficult to see since it only stayed to one default color. His reconstruction and scanning wasn’t fully messed up though it glitched often.

Perkins finished explaining the whole deal to Gavin, he got up from his seat turning off his terminal before skimming through the email. It was about time for Gavin to be brought to the DPD. Perkins headed towards the exit of the main building. Gavin hopped out of his seat, following the agent. He adjusted his pace to match Perkins. The shorter agent went to his car and took out his keys, pressing down on the button to unlock the doors. Once that was complete Perkins got into the driver's seat, shut the door, and waited for Gavin to get in. Gavin joined Perkins in the car and turned immediately to the window, not saying a word once he buckled himself in. Perkins adjusted the mirror so it was pointing towards Gavin. If he decided to speak with him all he had to do was glance up. Perkins moved the gear setting it to reverse before pulling out of the parking lot and setting it back to drive, it will take some time to drive to each place since they’re about ten minutes away from the DPD. 

Gavin looked out the window watching how each building passed them, pondering what kind of partner he would get. Maybe a nice one, a less strict demanding one, or maybe someone who was worse than Perkins. He was excited yet scared since some things between Perkins and him never went according to plan. In fact, nothing they’d done together ever pleased the agent. 

Gavin tried his best to at least make both of them happy or doable yet nothing worked. Gavin could only imagine he got a better partner than his old one, which is of course; Perkins. They never got along in the workplace, they never really tried using teamwork to get anything done. He always did the majority of the work for Perkins which wasn’t fair. Gavin never objected to his orders since Perkins was a very strict man, with very specific needs. Gavin thought that maybe the other department would be more sensible and less strict… or at least less demanding unlike Perkins. Gavin used the phrase ‘sir’ to be sure Perkins was known to be the boss of him. He used those terms to justify his actions whether it was right or wrong. He always listened to him, Gavin couldn’t think of a time or a day where he hadn’t had to use the word ‘sir’ to let Perkins know of his authority of Gavin. 

Perkins pulled up at the department, he looked at the tall building of course a sign illuminating in capital letters D.P.D. He took in a deep breath. 

“Alright we’re here, do as you were followed when going in.” Perkins took a minute to check his phone; specifically for the time, it was only 12 in the afternoon. 

Gavin nodded, opening the door and stepping out of the car closing it lightly behind him. He slowly made his way to the steps, but before he could walk any further Perkins rolled down his window. Gavin turned to Perkins who seemed to have a few words to say before he was fully sent off 

“If I get any complaints from Fowler or your partner then we will have a deep chat. This won’t be the last you’ll see me. I will come every now and then to check in how work is going and such, don’t fuck this up.” Perkins strictly ordered Gavin. 

“Yes sir, I won’t cause any problems.” Gavin nodded lightly, he turned back around facing the huge building before stepping in. Gavin was scanned and registered as his model of course, when arriving at the department his thirium pump started whirling a bit faster than it was before. He was really anxious about taking this step, it was such a different environment than the one he was normally used to; yet another place to discover yet another place to explore. He heard Perkins finally driving away after stalling a little after Gavin walked up the last step, his stress levels decreased a bit since Perkins was finally gone. He was alone and he was his own person for now. 

Gavin made his way fully into the department by going up and elevator and checking in at the front desk. Gavin noticed something while walking around this department… There was a lot more androids than there was before, at the FBI there were little to no androids assisting people but here; there are a handful of androids roaming around. Most likely not deviant but still they were the same species as Gavin. 

His anxious state dissipated as he continued walking around. Once he was in the correct area he headed to his new boss’ office, It took him some time to do some scans to figure out where the damn office was but he found it. Gavin walked up the steps of the office lightly opening the glass door in front of him, he stepped forward facing the desk that was located in the center of the room. A fairly large man was typing on his terminal like everyone else is in this department, Gavin patiently waited for the man to stop typing, or at least until he noticed him.

Fowler had his attention mainly on the screen while he diligently typed out a summary for a report, also keeping track of his detectives and assigning cases to them. He heard his glass door open before it closing lightly; the android he was expecting. Fowler took a few more seconds to finish the last sentence he had typed out, he moved his keyboard, and moved the screen to the side of him so he had a clear view on the android. 

Fowler looked at the android from head to toe; definitely a new type of android, one he had never seen before. Fowler immediately noticed the scar on his nose, however he wouldn’t question it since he assumed the android probably had some accident or something, he also assumed that the android wasn’t deviant either which made this simple enough to assign him to someone. Fowler moved his elbows to his desk interlocking his fingers he rested his chin on them, he allowed his thumb to rub against his chin while he thought. 

“So you’re the android Richard sent?” Fowler started off, he didn’t know anything about this android other than the fact that Perkins had some issues with it. 

Gavin nodded, “I am, the agent sent me here to complete some tasks and receive a partner.” Gavin spoke as formally as he could so his deviancy remains concealed within the department, he didn’t want to make a bad impression of himself first hand he would just listen to the orders being made by his captain. 

Fowler rubbed his temple thinking about who should get this android. He checked the list of detectives who didn’t have partners, of course he could just randomly choose though he was thinking about this wisely. He had one person in mind who never worked with people. Nines Stern; he seemed to be the best candidate for Gavin since he’d never had a partner. Nines was a very organized person, always on time, got his work done, and followed all orders. 

Of course Fowler would choose someone else who was not as punctual and such, however there was one thing Nines was not used to doing. Working with someone, Nines was a very, very independent person when it came to work. He never asked for help when something may seem tough; though it’s perseverance that held that quality strong. He needed to learn to work with others at least, android or not Nines needed to at least have some experience with others rather than himself all the time. 

Fowler made his final decision before sending an email to Nines. Nines of course answered the email within three minutes flat. Fowler requested Nines to come into his office, in the matter of a few seconds Nines walked in. Nines took a seat in one of the chairs, crossing his legs, folding his arms, his posture was perfect like an android would in any given case though he wasn’t an android he was human. Gavin was standing by the chairs once the detective walked in, he moved over a little once he sat down. Gavin noticed that this new partner of his is very tall…at least six foot. Gavin did a double take, his scan gaining that the detective was 6’3. Gavin was a bit impressed by how tall a human could get he had just never see anyone that tall, his old owner was only 5’5 which was a huge difference between the two, he would tower over Perkins. Gavin snapped out of it before paying attention to both the detective and Fowler when they started speaking. 

“Nines this is Gavin, Gavin this is Nines.” Fowler introduced both of them to each other, Nines and Gavin momentarily looked at each other before looking back at Fowler; seemed there wasn’t much of an introduction there.

“Anyway Gavin this will be your new partner from now on, I expect you two working to get along together as soon as possible. I’m counting on both of you to solve cases with ease and with an extra hand this should work smoothly” Fowler explained. He was confident that this would go to plan and hopefully they would become friends or something and Nines would improve by actually working with someone, that was his only hope from the arrangement. 

Nines tilted his head a bit, nodding, “Yes captain.” He replied simply. 

Fowler was a bit surprised by this, he thought Nines would object to this whole idea. He seemed to be pretty passive about it for the independent person he was, he at least didn’t go against his orders in anyway. If Nines always listened to Fowler then assigning a partner to him wasn’t any different from any of the other requests he'd given him. 

Gavin didn’t expect that to go so smoothly, he thought it would take more from the detective but no. He didn’t object not even in the slightest by this whole thing. Surprising for someone who seemed to work alone a lot. Gavin just stood there silently waiting for his partner to move or leave the room at the very least. He was a little anxious about Nines, who seemed to be a sensible type of person, yet Gavin would continue to keep a good impression for him. Though he was a new partner that would not stop him from acting like a “machine” to conceal his deviancy. 

Nines got up from his seat leaving Fowlers office, he went directly back to his desk not paying much attention to the android who was following him. Nines took a seat at his desk before turning to his terminal to start his work for today.


	2. The Rather Odd Android

Gavin fumbled with his hoodie while his partner was typing on his computer. He looked over a couple times but remained silent, Gavin pulled his legs to his chest just waiting. He wanted to try making conversation with Nines but he wasn’t quite sure on how to. Gavin pulled his hoodie over his head, keeping his eyes still on Nines. Nines seemed extremely focused so he couldn’t be bothered, his concentration couldn’t be shattered so easily. Gavin removed his knees from his chest just before he crossed them 

“So, detective.” Gavin started, he didn’t want to break the concentration of Nines working, however he needed to at least introduce himself to his new partner or have some time to talk, or ask if he can help with anything. 

Nines stopped typing briefly before looking over at the android, he leaned his back on the chair before crossing his legs, he moved one of his arms to be propped on the desk—resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Nines observed the android. Quite different from the rest I’ve seen, Nines thought for a minute, his gaze seemed to not move from the android ever since Gavin said something. 

“What.” Nines replied finally after some awkward eye to eye contact. 

Gavin swore he felt his thirium pump spike once the Detective started speaking, though he’d heard it in Fowler's office it felt a lot different when being in the department just with him. His voice was low and deep, not too low. Though Nines just said ‘what’ he got anxious over it, it was so subtle and unexpected. Gavin got really anxious about this because of Perkins. He was so used to Perkins’ way of speaking it was always so stern and not pleasing if he has been hearing it for quite awhile. 

“I was wondering if there is anything I can do to help or assist you.” Gavin inquired, he liked helping but he got very nervous over asking these types of things considering Perkins only saw him doing tasks, but never correctly. It had been a solid 20 minutes and his partner hadn't asked for any assistance or any requests; that was how Gavin concluded that Nines was independent. 

Nines took a sharp breath in before removing his arm from the desk, placing it onto his lap. “No, nothing in particular, I know why Fowler gave me a partner. I’m not really known for working with others, however there are some files under the desk that are complete. You can sort them in alphabetical order.” Nines wanted to give the android something to do for the time being. At least to keep him occupied, he noticed Gavins odd posture while he waited. Though Nines was focused in his work he glimpsed at Gavin a couple of times while he was typing. He’d never seen an android slouch that much, usually a human would do that or at least he thought initially. 

Gavin nodded eagerly getting right to the files that are stored under the desk, he bent over opening the drawer that contained all the case files Nines had finished within a few months. Normally in the department it took a lot of time to write out cases and summaries since some can be very mind boggling and would take about a few days to a week to complete. Some perplexed Gavin while he read some of them as he went through the drawer. Gavin was thoroughly impressed by the humans skills of deduction, Nines also seemed to prefer writing over using a computer, however he reverted back to using a computer sometimes. 

Gavin examined the files, looking carefully. Observing the Detectives handwriting, it looked neatly printed. Very much like calligraphy or just neat aligned letters. Gavin put a stack of the files back into the correct place once he finished skimming through them, of course all the files were already perfectly in alphabetical order; though Gavin was just curious on the types of cases Nines dealt with in the month he had to complete all of them. 

There wouldn’t need to be a scan to determine how many files there really were, at least 140 complete. Nines seemed to tackle much more complicated cases than any other human would receive, no wonder Fowler had respect for Nines and Nines showed respect towards his boss. Gavin was only able to check about ten files before putting them neatly back into the cabinet sliding it back into the desk. 

Nines looked over at Gavin, noticed his expressions and observed them carefully. They weren’t emotionless like other androids, in fact they weren’t even close to looking stoic or cold in any way. Gavin looked quite surprised while going through the files, his eyebrows furrowing a little as his eyes trailed down the documents. Nines didn’t pay much attention to the way Gavin was sitting before, but now that he was able to see Gavin’s face from the corner of his eye, he wondered if he was deviant. 

Nines wouldn’t assume or anything however, Nines wasn’t someone who hated androids in anyway or form, he wasn’t biased over them and he’d never had an issue with them. Mainly Nines didn’t really have an opinion on them, yet they were here and they would remain here. 

Nines finished making a few observations, noticing that Gavin seemed impressed in a way, well due to his writing most likely. He enjoyed writing over typing which he was used to doing both when creating summaries or just filling out a file. Nines turned back to his work, just touching up a few things about the recent case he just completed. 

Nines was tasked to do two things by Fowler. One, check the evidence room to take down notes and analyze anything that would help complete a different case; which was put on hold for a while. The task given was to just explain what was there, sending a report on each item or thing correlating with the summary given to him so far on what it was on. The second task given was an open case. Nines would look into it, he would head to the evidence room before doing any open cases. Nines got up from his seat turning off his terminal heading away from his desk trotting towards the evidence room. 

Gavin looked up from the files he was examining, he scrambled up from his seat. Gavin placed the rest of the files back into the respectable place in the cabinet, and followed the Detective to match up with his pace. Considering Nines had such long legs his strides were really big and difficult to keep up with. Gavin folded his hands behind his back neatly while walking towards the evidence room, he looked to his left seeing Nines scribbling a few notes on his notepad before pushing open the glass door to enter the evidence room. 

They descend down the steps walking over to a panel that was propped in the middle of the room. Nines placed his hand on a panel before pulling up the password login screen, he entered his password with his finger prints. The door opened with ease and Nines entered the room, going straight towards the evidence. He, of course, unlocked a secret door that revealed all the evidence by a convenient wall that opened upon activation by an ID card or someone's activation. 

Gavin glared at the wall moving. In a way, very much like a secret passage or secret gateway the FBI had some cool secret doors, but it never was this fancy or hidden. It really surprised Gavin. Definitely something he wasn’t used to looking at, but by the looks of it Gavin seemed to like this environment much more. It was less dreadful and less depressing, the FBI had always felt like a prison, something that Gavin could never escape. Gavin examined all the items placed on shelves, and looked like nothing had been touched in awhile. The only items Nines picked up were; a dish, which contained some substance maybe a drug or blood most likely, a knife that had clear markings on it, and lastly a single slip of paper which had writing that wasn’t legible at least when you first looked at it. 

Gavin wasn’t sure what the slip of paper was for, but he may find out later once Nines was finished looking at all of the items, he knew nothing about the case that he was tackling. Gavin never was given information on it ever since they’ve left for the evidence room, he wanted to know a little about this case and help his partner. Yet again he kept in fair mind that Nines was a very independent person but he should consider taking some help from others or at least sometimes. 

Nines moved the items to a table to have a better look at them. The knife was one that was important to this case since the victim was reportedly stabbed by someone else, not knowing who it was made it a homicide. The case file stated that the victim was stabbed by a knife straight through the lung, not a very nice place to be stabbed and by an android. However the tests done by androids previously analyzing the blood from both the floor and the corpse showed that an android did not stab said victim, it was a human. Nines tapped his chin with his index finger while taking down notes in his notepad on the blood and the paper of information on it. Of course it contained the most commonly needed pieces of information such as the identification of their person. Age, name, birthday, and occupation.

Nines concluded that the victim was a woman in her twenties, her occupation was a nurse, her birthday was in February, and her name was Lily, and she had no consumption of any drugs or substances when being attacked. The attack occurred around 4 or 5 in the afternoon. Nines bent down, picking up the slip of paper that was incoherent. Thankfully the paper was decrypted by an android standing by when the slip was handed to the lab. The note read: 

**“Meet me in an hour, I have some things to give you. Don’t be late or there will be consequences” -Anonymous**

Nines wrote down that according to this note this nurse was given a note to be sent somewhere, yet an unknown place to discover. Nines didn’t have the information on where this person led the nurse, or where they were initially going to meet. It seemed this nurse never went to the place if she ended up dead. Due to the note saying, “Consequences” Nines could conclude that the consequence was death. Lastly the knife, the knife was very rusty, some dried blood remained on the handle and the sharp end of it, though the knife was dull it still was able to pierce through skin pretty easily. Nines checked the paper that came with the knife. The paper read the sample and DNA results on it:

**Finger prints: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Age: 38  
Blood: Lily Avery  
Time of death: 4:00 pm  
Report: The victim was stabbed by a knife, unknown identity but still most likely a male judging by the fingerprints left on the note. The fingerprints are very faded though there is enough information to know that the prep is a male and in his thirties. Yet to still be found, the male is on the loose and not in confinement. **

Gavin looked at Nines, he seemed very concentrated. He wanted to help the Detective, but his focus was not to be broken. Gavin believed that Nines had been standing there just staring at an old rusty knife for a good solid 30 minutes or less. Gavin just stood by the table looking up and down from the evidence to Nines. Nines wrote down notes from time to time of his discoveries yet Gavin didn’t have to do anything. 

He wanted to help or at least be some kind of assistance to further their relationship or even become friends, Gavin wanted that deeply but he had trust issues. Very bad trust issues, it took time for him to warm up to others which he’d never done but he knew. Gavin couldn’t trust Nines off the bat, he could just be another Perkins or worse, but something was different about Nines in a way. Gavin found Nines at least somewhat sensible in a way, Gavin thought that Nines was reasonable at the very least, judging by his calm expression all the time. Even the first interaction he had with Nines wasn’t intimidating or threatful in any way, Gavin was just jumping when he was being spoken to in a harsh or stern type manner, something he had always been very jumpy about.

“Can I do anything to help?” Gavin inquired quietly 

Nines placed the knife back down carefully onto the table, he looked up at Gavin who was leaned over it. Nines was wondering what the android could do for him, he was almost completely done analyzing the evidence he needed, unless there was more to be seen. 

“You could look for anything that may be missing from the case, you can just read it over and check if I missed anything evidence wise. I haven’t found much about this prep or what location he was trying to send his target.” Nines explained while moving his hand towards the wall behind him, also handing Gavin a slip of paper with the case details on it. 

Gavin nodded quickly getting off the table, he strolled over to the evidence wall looking down at the paper given to him. Gavin skimmed through the case, he then looked at the wall. Of course Nines picked up the dish with the blood, knife and a note. There was something missing to this, he needed a better scan of all the items within the small shelf. Gavin needed to find a way to find a lead, however the people initially working on the case should be the ones finding the lead. Both Nines and Gavin were just asked to help a little. Gavin glared at the items on the shelves, of course there wasn’t anything else that was linked to this case, since his reconstruction was messed up he wasn’t much help. Gavin finished his analysis and reported back to Nines.

“The evidence on the shelf isn’t going to help that much, I think you should let the people who were originally working on the case take over. You can send them what you found out so far.” Gavin suggested he wasn’t wrong though. The people working on the case should be the ones looking for the lead, of course Nines was a very talented detective but he couldn’t take the task from other people. 

Nines placed everything down back onto the table, actually he didn’t disagree with that. He was only there to help with the little bits, not looking for a lead. Nines was intrigued by looking for the prep but this wasn’t his case and he would respect that. Nines picked up all of his things placing the evidence back in their respectable places before closing the panel. Nines then ascended up the steps. 

Gavin quickly checked, making sure nothing was left behind. Of course Nines wouldn’t leave anything behind. He followed the detective back to his desk, _Did he actually listen to me? _Gavin thought. It was weird for his partner to listen to him. Normally Perkins wouldn’t take any recommendations from him or listen to him at all, usually Gavin was left with silence the majority of the day.__

____

____

Gavin took a seat at the desk across from his partner, he went back to his slouching position waiting for the next task they had to complete. Which was actually heading to a case, he has been on a few with Perkins but when he was given a task by his former partner he did it, and did it wrong all the time. Mainly the reason why Gavin refrained from asking to help when it came to doing this, Perkins was never pleased by what he did, anything he did just didn’t help in any way. 

Nines sent off the report on all the items that he took notes down on. He forwarded them to both Fowler and the people who were initially working on the case at hand, he'll let them find the lead, hopefully they’ll have luck with looking for a lead. With that done Nines could finally head to the case he was actually assigned. Nines got up, grabbing his black trench coat and putting it on. Nines turned off his computer screen before informing Gavin they were leaving for an open case, he then headed for the door leading to the parking lot. 

Gavin looked up from the desk seeing Nines getting his things together. He hopped up from his seat once Nines let him know that he was leaving. Dusting himself off, Gavin followed Nines out of the department, he was led to Nines’ car which was parked outside. Gavin started to become excited in a way, for some reason. Though he felt that he would fail the tasks he would be given by Nines he hoped that he would be able to complete them efficiently and quickly. The main goal was to get some praise from his partner. Something he’s always wanted.


	3. The Detective And The Android

Nines entered his car and shut the door behind him. Nines checked his phone for the address of the place he was expected to scope out for a different case. The report stated a man was terrorized in his home by a mere android, Nines wasn’t that impressed that the report said an android did it. Seemed most problems were caused by androids yet officers still needed to take a look. Nines looked over the report carefully, 

**A man named Ethan Watts; he’s 20 years old and he’s 5’11. Ethan was attacked in his own home by an android, the android was an AX400, a maid type android. It helped Ethan with every day home chores. Unfortunately, Ethan claimed that the android pounced on him first. He’s currently suffering from critical injuries caused by said android.**

********

**Ethan was shot three times in the ribs and lungs by a pistol. The weapon remains missing, he’s currently taken under care at the hospital but the android needs to be found and apprehended before it goes anywhere else. The android is reported as deviant as well. There were traces of consumption of a drug; the drug unidentified as of now. It isn’t Red Ice or cocaine. Ethan also claimed to be defending himself while trying to escape these attacks, the android still remains in the house though officers aren’t sure of where it went.**

Nines finished looking over the report and sent it to Gavin for viewing. Nines put his phone away after double-checking for the address. He put in the address before pulling out of the driveway heading to the home. Nines looked over at Gavin a couple of times, noticing he just sat in silent pondering while looking out the window. Nines wouldn’t say anything for now but it was definitely different for him to see his partner quiet. Most of the responses he had received from Gavin were at least in an eager manner yet the android stayed silent. 

Gavin was just observing outside, Gavin didn’t talk while driving anywhere since Perkins had said he was annoying many times. He tried to limit his speaking so he didn’t tick off Perkins, Gavin wondered if it applied to Nines as well, maybe not, but he wasn’t going to second guess himself. 

In the meantime, while being silent, he did look at the report. It wasn’t new that androids were posed as the threat in all homicides. Even some androids shouldn’t be claimed guilty, yet they were still discriminated against to this day. No matter the reason an android would attack a human it still would end up being scrapped or reset the majority of the time.

Nines parked to the side of Ethan’s house, there was yellow tape all around the place. He also noticed some police officers were already there. Nines left the car and walked up to the police who stood behind the tape. He would first ask them what happened before he headed into the house. Also spending the time to speak with Ethan to get his full view on the matter, the report mentioned some things yet Nines wasn’t convinced enough, he needed a full history on what happened. 

Nines then started speaking to the officers getting their intake on the situation and what was discovered so far. The police officers so far only found the weapon and some blood samples but they couldn’t analyze it since there was no android around. Gavin would be useful for this task. The android's location was still unknown. Nines would need to take the time to look for the android to interrogate to get their point of view as well. 

Gavin left the car after Nines did, he quickly caught up with Nines when he started speaking to the officers. Gavin listened to the evidence that the officers managed to salvage while being in there, of course, they mentioned the weapons, and knowing the location of the android was unknown. Gavin wanted actually help since he was aware there were no androids to take down the samples.

His reconstruction was messed up but it was well enough to take samples down, his confidence flourished being able to prove himself worthy when it came to a case. The officers also mentioned there could be some blueblood left from the fight that transpired within Ethan’s home. Gavin could also take the opportunity to scan that as well. He just wanted to help as much as he could at this rate, something craved to do correctly at least this once and be praised for it. 

Nines nodded, taking in all the notes the officers reported to him, Nines then ducked under the tape letting the people near the door in. Gavin was his assistant tonight for this case. Nines walked into the house and the smell of the house was pungent, the house was not that clean. 

There were piles of trash everywhere, the floorboards barely could stay intact, there was mold on the ceiling, and a bunch of bottles of alcohol lying around. Nines didn’t expect less from a druggie however he was aware this drug wasn’t Red Ice or Cocaine, it was a different substance that was not like any others. It was worse than both of them combined. Nines carefully stepped over all the trash making sure he didn’t make too much contact with the horrific floors, though he could put some plastic over his shoes. An option is given through Nines declined it for now. 

Nines had a clipboard in his hand with a pen, he scanned the room noticing the majority of the place had some problems. Mainly because all the items on the shelves were left out. Nines wrote down there were signs of a struggle a chair was knocked over the knives in the kitchen were tampered with, there was glass scattered across the floor and lastly, a powdery substance that was left behind on the coffee table along with a joint, the main issue he had was not being able to analyze the evidence. Since he was not an android he would need to ask his partner. Yet he didn’t want to, however, the job needed to be done. 

“Gavin, could you scan the place? Once you’re finished, report your discoveries to me.” Nines requested for Gavin to do this after holding off he finally asked for help. Quite the improvement. 

Gavin eagerly nodded before getting right to it, he headed over to the kitchen. Gavin did a quick scan from top to bottom both the victims and attackers' blood and when they merged with each other. From this Gavin could trace the blueblood to where it could possibly be, however it wasn’t the time for that yet. 

Gavin moved on into the living room mainly where the drug was and the furniture was moldy, he scanned it from top to bottom just as thoroughly the same when he went into the kitchen. Gavin completed his scan on the two places that should be checked first, Gavin proceeded to venture farther in the house. While walking around the house, he learned that it was a one-story building. Thankfully that was not too much to check, there were only 6 rooms, the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the laundry room, and lastly an extra room which was empty. Gavin looked in the bedroom, finding more of this odd substance he had never seen, Gavin scanned the unknown drug. 

**Name: Frost-Bite  
Amount: 3 sheets  
Contains: pseudoephedrine, Red Phosphorus, lye solution, crystalline hydrochloride salt.  
Symptoms: Dehydration, Weakness within the arms and legs, Nausea.  
Effects: Frost-Bite is a rare thin like paper that is capable of shutting down the body the more you consume it, the drug comes in a paper-like form that dissolves when saliva comes into contact with it, it’s a very meth like substance. Its after-effects feel like being in Wonderland, or the feeling of being dead for a few seconds, it’s sensation is admirable to those who desire to have the feeling of true freedom or those who like the feeling of flying. Too much consumption in one serving could lead to death. ******

********

Gavin concluded his scan before reporting back to Nines, he was leaning on the wall beside him on a patch that was clean enough while he patiently waited. Gavin approached Nines.

“The substance is called Frost-Bite, I haven’t heard of a strange substance but it can lead to death pretty quickly if you take too much of it in one serving. The sensation is the feeling of being dead for a few seconds or the feeling of floating. I could assume since the drug is so effective it’s really expensive and rare in Detroit, the drug comes in a sheet-like paper you put it on your tongue and let it dissolve, this allows the consumption of Frost-Bite.” Gavin explained his findings, his only hope that the information he collected was useful to Nines. 

Nines wrote down Gavin’s findings and nodded slightly to indicate he was listening. Yes, this information was useful. He beckoned Gavin to continue speaking about what he found. 

“The blood sample is from Ethan and there are traces of blueblood around but I’ll still need to trace it to find the missing android. It wouldn’t have gone far due to the fact there are blueblood trails around the bedroom, I could have a look if you’d like.” Gavin offered since Nines did listen to Gavin’s evidence it boosted his mood since he was actually being listened to for once when it came to handling or aiding with a case. 

“Go for it.” Nines replied, he was still writing down the remaining things Gavin told him. Since Nines couldn’t trace the blueblood why not let Gavin just do it? It made the most sense for him to do so since thirium disappeared within a few hours. Only other androids could see the blueblood. Nines liked to see it as invisible ink, once you put a blacklight over it the message gets revealed clearly. 

Gavin eagerly nodded before scanning the area once again. He followed the trail of blueblood which lead to the bedroom which was stated by Gavin a few minutes ago. He slowly walked in looking around, the room was pretty messy nothing much to be surprised about. The room was small though, it had a king-sized bed, a TV, and a big closet, Gavin couldn’t smell anything which was useful because he could only assume the place didn’t have a nice fragrance to it, Gavin slowly and quietly investigated the bedroom being cautious of what could happen. No, Gavin did not have a gun or firearm on him because he was never issued one in the first place. 

Gavin made sure to check the exterior of the room carefully. Once he finished, he walked over to the closet, why the hell would an android choose a closet to hide in out of all places Gavin thought. He double scanned the closet to his dismay the blueblood ended there. Gavin took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply before placing his hand on the slidable door Gavin thought it over for a second before he slid the wooden door to the left. 

Gavin had only a second to think before the android leaped out and tackled Gavin to the ground, the android's intent was to kill, it's LED flashing red. A state of panic plastered across the android's face, the maid looked really distressed instead of her trying to run away, she attempted to choke Gavin. Since Gavin was an android he couldn’t technically choke however he really needed to get the maid off of him. Gavin grabbed her hands before moving his legs in front of him to kick her off. 

The maid was forced off by Gavin’s kick, she got up quickly before darting out of the bedroom. Gavin also quickly got up and ran after her, his only task now was to apprehend the android, he didn’t care about anything else at the moment he just wanted to get the job done. 

Nines heard both of them from outside of the bedroom, it took him a few seconds to realize the sounds of both androids hitting the ground. He was about to move to see what all the ruckus was but both androids just darted out of the room before he could move. The movement was so quick he wasn’t quite sure how to react—he kinda just froze for a second, still registering what had happened. Once both androids were outside Nines ran after Gavin and the maid android. 

Gavin somehow caught up to the android and he grabbed her arm leading both of them to crash into the pavement. Once again the android tried fighting Gavin before both androids were soon separated by Nines. 

Nines yanked the android off Gavin before forcing her onto the ground pulling her arm onto her back, an uncomfortable position for most people well humans mainly. Androids couldn’t feel pain so this wouldn’t do much, but it still was effective to apprehend them like this. Nines used his free hand to take out handcuffs which he placed on the first arm and the second, Nines had this part under control but he wasn’t sure why Gavin didn’t tell him there was someone in the closet before this whole event aspired. Nines got off the android forcing it to stand up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was an android in the bedroom?” Nines wanted answers from Gavin. 

“You told me to check in the bedroom so I did. Those were your orders.” Gavin simply replied he wasn’t trying to fight back or sass Nines.

“I would have at least wanted to know if there was someone in there. You didn’t think that would be crucial information?” Nines scowled walking over to the police cars before shoving the maid into the back. Nines was treating Gavin like an actual person, something that wasn’t common, yet again Nines didn’t have a problem with androids. 

“I’m sorry.” Gavin kept his composure breathing in, subtly pausing. “It won’t happen again,” Gavin replied bowing to Nines as an apology of the sort a gesture he had never tried but somehow it worked. 

Nines seemed a bit perplexed by this sudden movement, but he sighed deeply and didn’t reply. Nines finished up the case by speaking with the officers about writing the report and them taking custody of the android, Nines then went to his car getting into the driver's seat. 

Gavin went to the passenger seat, he had nothing else to say once they pulled out of the driveway. Gavin just gazed back out the window and remained quiet as usual, he was a bit off edge considering he might have made Nines disappointed or displeased judging by the way he replied when Gavin just repeated what Nines orders were to him.

* * *

Nines pulled into the driveway of the department before parking in a space. Their trip was about half an hour from the house they just came back from. Nines left the car, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t wait for Gavin or anything, he just walked up the steps heading for Fowler’s office. 

Gavin left the car and walked in with Nines, following him to the Captain's office. When he arrived in the office Nines was already halfway in the conversation, he didn’t fully hear the talk since Gavin stalled outside for a few minutes before walking in. 

Nines was about done speaking with Fowler, he just walked back out of Fowler’s office heading to his desk. Nines took a seat before he pulled a pen from one of the pencil holders, taking out a slip of paper, and started to fill out the report on the most recent case they’ve had. The case was closed, however, the report on the new drug Frost-Bite wasn’t quite done. They still needed to figure out what the drug really was, the drug seemed to be spreading more rapidly in Detroit, yet it still remained rare around some parts. 

Gavin took a seat, getting back into his comfortable position, the usual knees pulled to the chest sitting into a ball shape. Gavin tugged his hoodie over his head putting his head onto his knees, keeping his head lifted enough to still be able to see Nines. 

Will you ever let me help you? Gavin pondered with a slight sigh, though he apologized to Nines he was aware it was more evident that Gavin was terrible at hiding his deviancy. However, he did help with scanning the drug that’s one good thing that came out of it, also at least finding the android before it went anywhere else.

The moments of feeling useful really made Gavin blissful but that depleted once they started arguing. He didn’t like arguing with his partner, normally he didn’t resist in any arguments with Perkins because he knows what would happen if he did. It never resulted in anything good which was why Gavin didn’t fight back. Gavin sat in silence for the remainder of their shift. 

Nines shift ended at six pm, once the clock struck six Nines got up gathering his belongings, grabbing his trench coat, and putting it on before cleaning his desk. Nines placed the pen he was writing with away. He pushed his chair into his desk before heading to Fowler’s office, Nines simply handed in the report he wrote down about the most recent case they finished that day. His next task was to interrogate the android they had in custody tomorrow. Nines nodded while receiving his orders, wishing Fowler a good night. He left his boss's office heading for the exit for the night. Nines had nothing to say to Gavin when leaving he just left without a word.


	4. Abandoned

_Goodnight to you too dick, _Gavin thought. He watched the detective hand his report to Fowler and leave. Gavin uncurled himself from his ball-shaped form. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now, he could just go into stasis mode since all androids were left in this department. Gavin hopped up from his seat stretching for some reason, not that he needed to, it's just something he felt he needed from sitting in the same position for a few hours, he’s seen a couple of other humans just by observation but he’ll do it too.__

__Gavin sighed a little, falling back into the seat looking at the ceiling. He pondered what other androids did during the night other than going into stasis mode. Stasis mode sounded nice but Gavin didn’t want to, he probably could learn a little bit about his partner just by his desk items most likely. Gavin scooted over to Nines desk with his chair and he looked at the various items that were neatly placed on his desk. Gavin scanned each item._ _

__A mug that had a leftover tea bag in it. _Does Nines like tea over coffee? _Gavin thought the majority of the people at the station drink coffee. Seemed Nines wasn’t one for bitter drinks such as that. A stack of books that were carefully placed on the corner of his desk, there were only three books, Nines is very into literature... Gavin knew that his writing was very advanced with his overuse of grammatically keeping everything correct when it came to writing cases. No wonder Fowler had a lot of respect for him.___ _

____Lastly, Gavin didn’t really find other items, though he found cat hair. White cat hair. _Nines owns a white cat, _Gavin had never seen a cat but he’s seen a dog, comparing the two he learned that Cats and dogs are completely different from each other. Cat’s are nice and lovable and Dogs are as well. Maybe Gavin could ask about Nines cat once he got the chance to.___ _ _ _

______When Gavin searched his partner's desk to learn more about him, he heard someone come through the door, of course, he ignored it for now since it might’ve been someone coming back from a night shift or another officer just randomly came in. He continued gaining information paying no mind to the noise until—he heard his name being called. A familiar voice rang through Gavin’s ears, one that wasn’t pleasant, one that was harsh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gavin!” Perkins shouted while walking into the department. Since Gavin’s desk was pretty close to the entrance, it would make sense he spotted him quickly. No one else was in the building at the time except for a few stragglers.._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin stiffened once Perkins called for his name and he quickly placed the book being a copy of Stephen King's “Pet Cemetery” he was holding back down onto the desk. Gavin turned around slowly watching the shorter man make his way to him, he just reminded himself that Perkins did mention he’d be checking up on him on occasion for some unknown reason. Something that will continue to annoy Gavin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins moved quickly across the department dodging most of the desks before finally taking a seat onto Nines’ desk which was adjacent to Gavin’s. Perkins shoved the books to the side, one falling off the desk while the rest remained on the table scattered and cluttered across the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, Gavin.” Perkins started, he didn’t seem to care about the mess he created. Perkins never seemed to care about people's privacy and their things therefore this granted him the right, in his viewpoint to do whatever the hell he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin looked down at Perkins after taking a seat, Perkins had this look only one would describe as smug or mischievous in away. Based on past information given to Gavin he could only guess that Perkins would ask how he’s doing and such, not that he really cared in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Perkins?” Gavin paused in between his reply, he quickly changed it back to sir, he tended to want to keep calling Perkins ‘sir’ even if they weren’t considered partners anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you think of this department?” Perkins inquired, he was a bit curious to see how Gavin felt about being in a new department. Of course, the DPD was a lot different than being in the FBI._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin thought about this question, he wasn’t sure if he should tell Perkins the truth about the opinions he’s made based on what he’s seen or how people interact. There’s definitely more androids than there were in the FBI which didn’t seem suitable to Gavin’s liking since he’s the only android there. In the department, there were more androids than humans however, the majority are still humans. Another reason he’d want to tell the truth is to prevent going back to the FBI, he never liked it there and he couldn’t ever get used to it, however, the reason why Gavin wanted to lie was that Perkins would get offended that he preferred the DPD over the FBI._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess it’s okay, nothing really special. But it’s a new environment to get accustomed to.” Gavin explained.. Gavin was still getting used to his new partner. Yet, something about Perkins randomly sitting on Nines’ desk set him off. He didn’t like that Perkins ruined Nines’ neatly placed items which were tossed off to the side without a care in the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see, who’s your new partner, and has he been treating you well?” Perkins was well aware that Gavin was partnered up with someone else that wasn’t him; meaning he wasn’t anything like Perkins at all. Perkins did believe the way he handled things was orderly and fair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Another question that took quite a bit of thought, something that took some time to ponder about. Gavin could conclude that Nines was so much different from Perkins; in a good way though. Whatever Gavin does isn’t a total fuck-up to Nines, or it’s not something that could piss him off so easily as Perkins does. Gavin was still cautious around Nines, there’s always a chance that he could just be another Perkins type figure. Which Gavin really hoped wasn’t the case, he still wanted to believe that Nines was far different than Perkins and much better than him. Gavin did learn quite a bit about his partner in such a short amount of time. Gavin’s sort of built Nines’ personality: Heavily independent, smart, overachiever, diligent, and so much more beyond his knowledge for now. The most that stuck out to Gavin was the fact how calm Nines actually was. Perkins never really had the same mentality or patience as Nines did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I haven’t had enough time to really see how he operates. His strategies are quite different from the rest but, all in all, I don’t really know much about him” Gavin brushed off the fact Nines was way better than Perkins, at least from what he’s experienced so far. Gavin made sure to keep it brief not to accidentally expose too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins paid close attention to what Gavin had to say, nothing was really shocking that Gavin would find his partner different. He didn’t even know his name nor did he know he was sitting on Nines’ desk. Perkins still believed his tactics and the way he handled things was professional and better than any other detectives' work. Perkins knew of a few people in the DPD but very few, he’s worked with many of them yet still not impressed by any of the skills he was shown._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seems you still need some more time with him, besides what’s your partner’s name?” Perkins replied, there’s a chance he either knew the person or he does not._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nines Stern,” Gavin replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins processed the name once Gavin spoke of it. Perkins has never seen... Nines, he’s never heard of him at least for the most bit. Perkins had heard that there are rarely any detectives on his level of knowledge. He was offered to be a part of the FBI but took down the promotion since he preferred detective work over the FBI. Perkins had yet to meet him but—he’s sitting on Nines’ desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nines, I’ve never heard of him. He seems like an interesting person I guess.” Perkins looked around the desk finally checking the nametag in front of the desk ‘Nines Stern’ is on it. Oh shit, he’s sitting on his desk. “He’s quite puzzling like most humans I’ve encountered. Like all humans, they’re very diverse.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins was still listening to what Gavin had to say about humans. Of course, he agreed that humans were very different in ways, Nines seemed to be more intriguing to him as Gavin kept explaining or talking about him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aside from that you aren’t giving your boss any troubles are you?” Perkins seemed to get on a much more serious tone when speaking about this specifically that being, working with Nines. He wanted to ensure Gavin was doing his job properly and not fucking around. He’s aware Gavin tended to screw around a lot when it came to working. Especially when it came to being on cases and taking notes or any samples, they’re never good enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No sir, I haven’t caused any disturbances to the workplace or to anyone,” Gavin reassured Perkins he didn’t do anything that would be unthinkable such as acting up, in fact, he’d prefer to act up in the FBI. The environment was so different compared to the police department. It felt more welcoming than the shit hole they call a “real” department._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, because, if I get any complaints from the superiors then I’ll be coming back here to drag you out of this fucking place myself. And I know for a fact you don’t want that.” Perkins threatened Gavin, a warning with his words was laced with venom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes sir, there won’t be any problems.” Gavin nodded letting Perkins know he won’t cause any trouble._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins hopped off the desk. The agent would’ve stayed on the desk but he had better plans. Perkins thought about it for a second, he wanted to meet Nines. Maybe get to know him and how he worked as a detective. There were only a few Detectives Perkins admired or at least could tolerate. Perkins averted his attention to his old partner, he figured since he’s there Gavin could probably help him with a few things such as carrying heavy objects. Perkins needed to pick up multiple files to bring back to the FBI. Both the detectives and the agents very rarely work together; some files that were needed got mixed up, FBI work, and detective work. The files got easily screwed up during the night shift since no one cared about where any of the work went. Sometimes the FBI just did the detective work and it never really mattered. Perkins turned to Gavin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gavin, since you’re here you could help me pick up a few boxes that contain the files with FBI work in it. A lot of the work gets easily mixed up with the detective work, it’s required to be sorted out, however, the people from yesterday decided to sort out the bunch thankfully. So we’re just taking the files and dropping them off at the FBI, once we’re done with that we’ll come back here and you can do whatever you need to do.” Perkins explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. Perkins wouldn’t normally do this since he apparently believed that Gavin fucked up all the time. Why now would he let me do this, Gavin thought. He looked around the empty, quiet precinct before getting up from his seat, instead of arguing or trying to start one Gavin just nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright,” Gavin replied obediently as an android would. Of course, he would say no if he was free from Perkins orders—which he should be, but really it didn’t feel like it at all. Gavin rose from his seat, he followed Perkins out of the department after being handed some of the papers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin thought that the night could’ve been any better than the day. Oh, was he wrong to think such an optimistic thought? Gavin of course, took this as a normal standard shipment. Whenever Perkins is involved nothing was ever normal. When arriving at the FBI once again, Gavin left the car before he moved closer to the trunk. He picked up the boxes containing paper and case files one by one. He placed them on the doorstep of the huge building. When picking up the last box, Gavin dropped it by accident. Gavin was quick to stop any papers touching the pavement and he caught most of them, but some still fell onto the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins heard the crinkling of the paper once it came in contact with the ground. Perkins stomped over to the car where Gavin was trying to put everything together and keep things neat. Perkins wasn’t happy; not at all. Perkins continued walking towards Gavin with a mighty rage, he didn’t set off right then and there. The FBI kept his temper under control for now, however, what would he give to do something about this little mistake._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin finished picking up all of the files that remained on the pavement. He tried to make sure none of them were out of order. He did a pretty good job correcting them before placing them back into the box neatly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins just ripped the box out of Gavin’s hands before heading up the steps to the department. If Gavin couldn’t do a simple job such as bringing in a big box without dropping it then he shouldn’t be helping him in the first place. The now pissed, FBI agent went into his department with Gavin trailing behind quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

________

* * *

_____  
_  
  


______ _ _ _ _

______It was at 2 am. The FBI and his android were able to eventually sort out most of the files, mostly descrambling them and correctly putting them with their assigned departments._ _ _ _ _ _

______The whole night was like hell._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin had to deal with the constant nagging from his old partner and his old ways, that being Perkins would always resolve his conflicts with verbal abuse. Gavin always hated how he would be talked down to when he’s trying to do his best and in most cases not even his best was ever enough for the stubborn FBI agent. Even sometimes when Gavin wouldn’t do anything wrong it would set Perkins off. The way he was able to cope with this issue was just by not speaking at all unless spoken to. Gavin dealt with this kind of treatment for a couple of years, but he’s never had the courage to stand up for himself, and he never had the gut too. The cruel things that would come out of the Perkin’s mouth always left a foul taste in Gavin’s mouth. Some of it he actually listened to and agreed with considering the number of times Perkins has said most of the same things only convinced the android just how much he’s really worth. Nothing, nothing at all. With the revolution being over and all some androids were given some rights, but not all are entirely equal. It’s still scary even being an android on the streets, there are still some things being changed and need to be changed._ _ _ _ _ _

______With the last of the files, Gavin was in charge of taking the detective work. Perkins refused to speak with him the rest of the night, not that Gavin cared too much about it—he'd rather not have Perkins speak with him at all. That made the android a little bit at ease with time and not hearing his voice put Gavin in a serene state, but he’s still in a tense mood. With his LED not functioning correctly no one could tell if Gavin was thinking in danger, or calm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perkins dropped Gavin back off at the department and he tossed the box with the Detective work in it harshly to Gavin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin caught the box successfully this time around and nothing fell onto the pavement. The android didn’t have anything to say to his older partner, he would say so much if he could, but then again he didn’t want to start a conflict. Gavin glanced at Perkins for a few seconds before turning around heading up the steps. He walked into the empty precinct just looking around, the atmosphere was really quiet with no one else around._ _ _ _ _ _

______Most police officers would be on their late-night shifts at this time and all the androids would be in stasis mode, after taking in the silent environment the android went to Fowler’s office, dropping off the box with the correct case files onto his desk right next to his nametag. Perkins left a note in the box for Fowler to understand why the box was there in the first place and hopefully by the morning the Detectives would finally get the correct cases._ _ _ _ _ _

______With this eventful early morning, Gavin went back to his desk and plopped into his seat across from Nines. Gavin placed his elbows onto the desk letting his handhold his chin. He tapped his nose with his index finger, pondering about something, but didn't think too much of it. He also noticed that the things Perkins rudely shoved off Nines’ desk were still on the floor, to be nice, Gavin got up from his seat placing everything back into place specifically the books were really the only thing that fell off the desk, he stacked them back to their original position. When Gavin was done he thought he should go into Stasis mode for the next day, hopefully, tomorrow will be better than this day. He just wished that Perkins would stop visiting as a whole. The idea of the FBI agent leaving Gavin alone sounds like paradise, but by the looks of it, it wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. With the many thoughts going through Gavin’s head he finally settled into going into sleep mode, because he’s an android he moved to the back where all the charging happens and he settled back there until his shift started once again._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is going to be rebooted because I took too long to write this last time. Also, this is technically still my first reverse Au idea, I've tried completing this story before and my writer's block got the best of me


End file.
